Too Early
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: To others, Dave may have seemed like the dominant one in the relationship. At the end of the day, though, John knew he was the one pulling the strings. After all, he always found a way to get what he wanted. 'Too early,' John snickered. 'Too early, my ass.' AU, oneshot, Dave x John.


This stemmed out of a little headcanon of mine that Dave, being his calm, cool and collected self, likes to think of himself as the dominant one and is usually way too lazy for waking up morning after sex like what John wants to have. But John's pranking self somehow always tricks Dave's ass into putting out and I don't even know why I'm allowed to write such trash but here it is.

I do not own _Homestuck_.

* * *

Too Early  
SirJoshizzle

Dave Strider knit his brow, shutting his already closed eyes even tighter when he felt the heat from the sun starting to burn his pale, freckled skin. In an attempt to shield his face from the light, he tucked his neck so that the crown of his head would block the sun, but something tickled his nose as soon as he moved his head. The sensation, as well as the faint scent of lavender, immediately woke him up, a bit of a groan escaping his lips. He squinted through the harsh light, his retinas not had the time to adjust to it, and looked down to see what it was he just stuck his nose into.

Oh. It was just that hot mess of a black mop his boyfriend John Egbert called hair.

Dave slightly lifted his head off his pillow and looked down to get a bearing on his surroundings. He was positioned in a way that he was sleeping almost completely on his belly. His right arm slung over John's body so that his hand dangled off the side of the bed; his left wrapped around John's neck and over his shoulder, serving as a pillow of sorts for the other teen. He was holding the brunet close to him under the layers of blankets, and his right leg wrapped around John's waist and hooking behind his knees.

The first night they slept together, John spared no effort or opportunity to tease Dave over the fact that he—cool as ice, hot as fire, and ironic as fuck Dave Strider—was of all things a _cuddler_. Dave tried to spin it off by saying that the trait itself was ironic, but John, that damn John, wouldn't have any of it. Dave dished out his punishment by making sure the brat wouldn't be able to sit in a chair in class the next morning without wincing in quite a bit of pain.

Though in hindsight that seemed less of a punishment than it did a win-win situation for both of them.

Dave looked up to his bedroom window; the head of his bed was pressed right against the sill of it. No wonder: he'd left his blinds open overnight, God dammit. He reached up to close the blinds, already having had enough of the damn sun, and he'd barely been awake for five minutes.

With the blinds finally closed, Dave settled back into his original position and slung his arm over John's sleeping form. A little after his eyes closed, though, he felt a palm gently slide against his own, tangling its fingers with his own.

"Mmm…" He heard a soft, tired voice hum against his bare chest. He looked down at John, and there he was, that cute little shit, nuzzling against his sternum. That was weird; the kid usually slept like a fucking rock.

"Sorry," Dave whispered, lowering his arm and wrapping it around John's body over the blankets again. "Did I wake you?"

"Mmm-mmm…" John shook his head slightly, his shaggy black locks rubbing against Dave's lanky bicep.

The blond just sighed, pulling his boyfriend even closer than he already was. "Go back to sleep."

"But we're already awake," the brunet replied groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's too early to be awake."

John tried to turn around to check the digital alarm clock on Dave's nightstand, squinting so he could make out the numbers through his half-asleep vision and inherent nearsightedness. "…But it's 12:30 in the afternoon."

"Like I said," Dave lazily replied. "It's too early."

The blond was about to roll onto his stomach to trap the smaller boy under his weight, but right as he was doing so, John pushed his own weight against him and pushed Dave off him, rolling him onto his back and messily crawling on top of him. Too tired to argue at what was to him too much of an ungodly hour, Dave just groaned into what became a loud, wide-mouthed yawn, arching his back off the mattress and his neck off the pillow before dropping all his weight back down. The whole time though, he never let go of John; he just kept his right hand on the brunet's head, not pressing it against his chest but just resting there, gently threading his long fingers through messy and comfortably soft black locks.

The whole time, Dave's eyes were closed, trying to go back to sleep. It took a little while, though, to realize that someone else was rather wide awake, eyes looking up at him. He slightly opened one eye and looked down, and his open red eye was met with his boyfriend's two light blue ones.

"…What?" Dave finally whispered, opening his other eye.

"Your bro won't be home?" John asked, a small hint of worry in his voice.

Dave shook his head as he felt John's hands reach behind his head to cradle it in his palms. He lifted his head slightly off the pillow to make room for the teen's hands. "Mm, no. The gig he's the deejay for is out of town this weekend, so he'll be back tomorrow afternoon or something."

If he _were_ home, he would have found a way to sneak Cal in between him and John so that the fucker would be the first thing he'd see when he'd wake up too.

John smiled a bit, using Dave's head as an anchor to help pull himself up the other's chest so that his face was closer to the blond's. "…So we're alone the whole weekend?"

"Just you, me and the damn smuppets," Dave shrugged. God, was it difficult trying to explain those things to John the first time he brought him over to the apartment.

The brunet smirked knowingly and buried his face in the crook of Dave's neck, just below his collarbone. Dave shuddered as he felt John's lips curl into a smile. It was one of his more sensitive spots that John had uncannily discovered over their countless adventures on the couch, in the bed, on top of the breakfast cook, in front of the bathroom counter, and against the shower tiles. John drew out his tongue and licked a broad stroke up to his jaw, eliciting a long, low moan out of Dave.

But Dave, being much more composed and controlled than John, just shook his head and looked down at the other boy, already knowing what he was thinking and feeling what was pressing against his stomach through thin boxer briefs. "No."

John looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. He withdrew a hand from under Dave's head and cradled his head in his palm, propped up by his elbow sinking into the pillow. "Why not?"

"I just told you it's too early," Dave furrowed his brow and slightly narrowed his eyes, staring up into blue orbs.

The brunet just sighed, not even bothering trying to be cute to persuade Dave into thinking otherwise. He learned early on that such tricks didn't work on the blond. "How can you sleep through the day so easily like that?"

"Dunno," Dave yawned softly again, turning away so he didn't breathe straight into John's face. "Same way you can be up at this time, but I'm not questioning you."

"Come _on_," John groaned, trapping Dave's head between his forearms and leaning in so that the tips of their noses were nearly touching. "Are you _really_ saying you don't want to?"

The blond just snickered at the brunet's pouting. "Can I at least have something to eat first?"

"I'll pay for some take out from that Chinese place down the street you like so much afterwards."

"Knowing us we'll be too sleepy to even get out of bed by that time," Dave scoffed. He lifted a hand to run through the hair on the back of John's head and, lowering it, planted a kiss with his slightly chapped lips on the boy's forehead. "You know you tire me out too easy."

John grinned, almost proud of that fact, and looked back up at the blond.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked in a teasing voice. He lowered his mouth onto Dave's, and their mouths opened for each other's immediately, their tongues gliding against one another. As the kiss deepened, John ground his hips and aching hardness down into Dave's abdomen. Dave grunted at the sensation, his control clearly starting to wear thin. He just narrowed his eyes at John again and thrust his pelvis upwards, between John's legs and under his crotch. John's eyes widened as he gasped sharply at the sudden motion, arching his back forward and throwing his head back. His hair flipped back as well and he bit down onto his lower lip as Dave repeated the motion again, only with more intensity.

"Only for you," Dave breathed through gritted teeth as he roughly pulled John's head down so that he was breathing into the brunet's ear and licked right under his earlobe at the junction of his jaw and neck.

With that, Dave used his bigger frame to turn them over so that John was lying down on the mattress, tangling themselves into the blankets. As Dave hastily ripped their underwear off, John couldn't help but smirk proudly to himself. To others, Dave may have seemed like the dominant one in the relationship, but at the end of the day, John knew he was the one pulling the strings. After all, he always found a way to get what he wanted.

_Too early_, John snickered. _Too early, my ass_.

* * *

And not a single regret was to be had. Partly written for my friend **blackoutballad dot tumblr dot com**, who is quite the amazing artist and my creative partner in crime for _Hitmanstuck_ (WHICH HASN'T BEEN ABANDONED, I PROMISE MY SOUL). And to alleviate a bit of creative block for myself.

_Originally published on my account at Archive of Our Own then "ported" here, so to speak._

_Enjoy Life and Smile._


End file.
